


It doesn't have to be a long time until next time

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "Visit me tonight," the text reads and Koyama quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket before returning to the set of News na futari.It's from Shige, and with the way he looks at him, he's not about to tell him about his latest recipe, which Tegoshi is more interested in anyway, being the one that mostly eats Shige's cooking.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 6





	It doesn't have to be a long time until next time

"Visit me tonight," the text reads and Koyama quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket before returning to the set of News na futari.  
It's from Shige, and with the way he looks at him, he's not about to tell him about his latest recipe, which Tegoshi is more interested in anyway, being the one that mostly eats Shige's cooking.

Shige's appartment looks even cleaner than usual, Koyama thinks when he slides out of his shoes in the entrance and steps inside, but one thing is definitely different than usual. The lights are not turned on and it is January so it is already dark outside at this early hour of the evening and Koyama peeks around the corner to look out for the other man.

He is slightly startled when Shige appears from somewhere out of the shade and hugs him from behind, this is so unlike him, but he smells good and it's Shige so everything is alright. Koyama sighs into the embrace, but he is still a bit puzzled by all this. 

He turns around and is about to speak up.

"Why~" But Shige quickly places a finger on Koyama's lips and hushes him.

"But~" Koyama adds and Shige shakes his head and makes a shush noise. Koyama falls silent, a slight spark of excitement in the air.

Shige's eyes are dark as he approaches Koyama and Koyama expects to be kissed like things usually go on between them, but instead, Shige takes his hand and guides him straight to his bedroom.

Koyama is by far not prude or anything but he is slightly taken aback by the forwardness the other male is displaying. He breathes evenly and waits, feels like he is supposed to, the room being lit only by two large candles in the corner and then Shige is behind him again and still they don't speak, creating a special kind of atmosphere with the silence as Shige begins to undress Koyama from behind, sliding up his shirt and Koyama helping eagerly, then tracing his fingers along the slender male's skin and pressing butterfly kisses between his shoulder blades. Koyama humms and wants to reciprocate because it is so much in his nature to please, but Shige holds him firmly in place and silently tells him to let himself be guided.

And so Koyama does.

He enjoys the feeling of Shige's hands on his chest, sliding lower before opening his pants. Again, unexpectly, Shige refrains from touching him directly, not even teasing, he is just undressing him until he is completely bare and Shige completely dressed. Koyama feels his breath speeding up, wondering if he should speak up but remembers Shige's instructions from earlier and lets himself be guided to the bed obiedently.

He sits down on the edge and wonders if Shige wants him to touch him now, but all Shige does is hover above him and push him back further, and Koyama is the last to complain about an active, possessive Shige.

Just their soft gasps fill the room, mostly Koyama's as Shige motions for him to turn around then. Koyama presses his face in Shige's fluffy pillow and waits, feeling a warm pair of lips kissing down his spine soon. He feels like he is melting, the arousal is slowly building up in his body but this is not what he concentrates on the most now, it's Shige and his urge to please Koyama in his own way and Koyama being grateful for being the one Shige shows this side of him to.

All of his limbs relax and he breathes in and out evenly as Shige's expert lips kiss lower, over his vertebra all the way to his tailbone. Almost instinctively, Koyama archs his back a little and whimpers when Shige doesn't _stop_ , going lower and lower, and Koyama feels his cheeks being spread and he feels embarrassed being displayed like that but then again it's Shige so he lets go, trying to calm himself down when Shige's mouth changes from kisses to licks, letting his tongue trail over Koyama's cleft, back and forth, warm, raw and perfect.

Koyama mewls.

He tries to perk his ears for any sound Shige makes but all he can hear is a heavier breathing as he continues thourougly, licking up his cleft again to lick down before reaching his pink hole to _suck_.

"Shige~" Koyama can't help but press out, and hears a little grunt from behind, and a loving "Shhh" afterwards.

Koyama feels he is about to break out into sweat. This is not something he gets to experience everytime, it's a rare streak Shige shows and Koyama loves every minute of it. Shige's lips keep on pressing, nibbling and his tongue darts out every now and then to lick, first gentle and slow, then a bit rougher and then slow again. By now Koyama is hard, belatedly realizing he has begun to desperately hump Shige's sheets. He badly wants Shige to touch him there, but he also doesn't want him to stop.

His shoulderblades move up and down from his heavy breathing, his lips are parted and his hair slightly messy and then Shige decides to slide his tongue _inside_.

With his eyes closed, Koyama whines a desperate, lewd sound, precum smearing Shige's blanket and he is so close, but it's not enough to cum like that. Shige knows, and he keeps on licking, wanting to see Koyama fall apart from his touches. His tongue works him up, works him well, moist and warm, creating friction along Koyama's walls, his hole clenching desperately, he continues to make pitiful noises as Shige licks, withdrawing his tongue to bring it back over his hole again from the outside, licking along it, circling it before licking up and down again only to poke the tip inside again. Koyama feels like he's about to burn from inside out.

"Please~" Koyama begs softly when it becomes too much, and Shige withdraws.

Koyama hears nothing for a short amount of time, but he doesn't worry. He trusts Shige with his life, and then Shige is back, weight dipping into the mattress and Shige pressing along his back fully, skin on skin, now also naked, with his length sliding along Koyama's cleft and he moans, Shige biting into his neck before pressing inside him. Koyama feels like jelly and like every nerve of him is on fire as Shige takes him, slowly, setting up an even rhythm despite being so hard already from all the things Koyama let him do to him.

"Kei~" Shige whispers into Koyama's ear, "Kei.."

He speds up and Koyama cries out, waves of pleasure washing over him in steady motions as he comes, his muscles tightening and he tries to keep it up, wanting for Shige to follow, letting him have his ass even after he came already.

Shige grunts into his neck as he lets go, rhythm erratic as he pounds into Koyama's spent form and Koyama pants exhaustedly.

"Shige~" he whispers, "come inside me"

"Fuck," is Shige's answer and he jerks, reaching his peak and pulling out to roll over to the side next to Koyama, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry," he utters, and Koyama widens his eyes, "I don't know what has gotten into me, I just really wanted to do this with you, and.."

"Don't say sorry," Koyama says, "it was fucking amazing and if I hadn't wanted it, I would have said so."

Shige lets out a sigh he seems to have had held and Koyama laughs. 

"I really would like to know more about what is going on in your head," he says and curls up to the other, Shige sliding an arm around him.

"I have some other ideas," Shige says, "I might show you next time. Sometimes it's easier to act than to speak."

"You made me curious," Koyama says, kissing Shige's upper arm, "remember, if it's something I don't like, I will tell you."

Shige nods. "That is important," he says, "I felt like talking too much would have ruined what we did tonight. I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded with that," Koyama says, "can't wait to know what else you have thought of."

"That has to wait until next time," Shige grins and strokes his long hair out of his face, and Koyama pouts a bit but then chuckles.

"It doesn't have to be a long time until next time," he purrs and flops Shige over before attacking his neck with hot kisses and the other man moans.


End file.
